


Snapshots of Happiness

by rose_willow



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, One-Shots, Peapod McHanzo Week, just fluff, other Overwatch members in the background, reposts from my tumblr, very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_willow/pseuds/rose_willow
Summary: Short stories inspired by the Peapod McHanzo Week. Just little snapshots of happiness between Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada.





	1. Shall We?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr, archersandgunslingers.tumblr.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Peapod McHanzo Week Day 6 - Date Night!

_Could a metal prosthetic sweat?_

As McCree wiped his palms on his trousers again, he was sure that even his metal prosthetic was sweating. How that was possible, he wasn’t sure. He also wasn’t sure how it was possible to be as nervous as he was.

_Scratch that,_ he thought.  _Not nervous; TERRIFIED._

He and Hanzo had been assigned to go on a diplomatic mission. They were going as members of a party of representatives from the newly reformed Overwatch to meet some politicians and discuss the future. Now, they, meaning him and Hanzo, wouldn’t be doing any of the discussing, but they were going to a fancy party where they would have to look good and act polite among some very influential guests. But it wasn’t the mission that scared him.

It was the fact that Hanzo had been assigned as his date.

Sure, they’d been together now for several months, but they hadn’t had the time to go on an actual “date”. It was something that Jesse had wanted to do, but they just hadn’t found the opportunity. He wanted to treat Hanzo right and if that meant taking him on dates, then by god he was going to take Hanzo to the prettiest places and get him the best food and make sure that by the end of the night his face hurt from smiling.

But he was still scared. He was so afraid that he was going to mess things up.  _What if I say the wrong thing? What if I do something wrong and embarrass him? What if he realizes that he’s too damn beautiful to be wasted on someone like me?_

Forcing himself to not run his fingers nervously through his hair, Jesse glanced in the window at his reflection again. Dressed in a black tux with black bowtie, he looked the closest to the part he was going to get. His hair was gleaming russet in the lighting of the base and his dirty cowboy boots had been traded out for a pair of black, spur-less ones that he kept in his closet just for special occasions. The tux itself had been made and ordered for him based upon scans that Athena had taken less than a week ago. A white pocket square peeked out from his breast pocket and McCree would be lying if he said that he wouldn’t feel better having his serape on him. He just felt naked without it and the chest plate. But for Hanzo, he would wear and do anything.

Lena Oxton came up next to him, dressed in her own perfectly fitted tuxedo, and elbowed him. She was practically bouncing and Jesse knew that she was excited to see Emily, who was meeting her at the gala. “Relax. You look great. He’s gonna love it.”

Jesse nodded and turned as one of the doors down the hall opened. He vaguely registered Lena giggling next to him as his eyes landed on the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

Hanzo Shimada stood at the end of the hallway, dressed in a black hakama, which, McCree was pleased to say, fit him perfectly. His hair was down around his shoulders, shining like silk, and making his striking features even sharper. As his chestnut eyes locked with Jesse’s chocolate ones, Hanzo’s shoulders relaxed and a small smile came to his lips.

Remembering to breathe, the cowboy realized that his jaw was practically on the floor and he understood, now, why Lena had laughed.  _Smooth move, McCree_.

But, he smiled as the fear he was feeling disappeared at the sight of his partner. Moving down the hallway, the archer and gunslinger gravitated towards each other. Within seconds, Jesse was standing in front of the elder Shimada, smiling warmly. “Hanzo,” he hummed. “You look beautiful.” If it was possible, McCree smiled more when Hanzo blushed.

“You, too, look very handsome,” the archer grinned. “I do not think I have ever seen you without your spurs,” he laughed, motioning towards the gunslinger’s boots.

Jesse chuckled, eyes twinkling as he moved one more inch forward just to be closer to the archer. “Now, darlin’, that ain’t true. You’ve seen me in socks before.” Hanzo’s eyes squinted closed as he laughed and Jesse felt his heart clench at the sight.

“Everyone ready?” Fareeha Amari asked from the end of the hall. She was resplendently dressed in a blue, silk dress, black hair pulled back in a high ponytail with a gold band. She held a gold clutch-bag in her hand and a pair of gold sandals on her feet pulled the outfit together, making Fareeha look strikingly like her mother had.

There was a resounding chorus of affirmations from Satya Viswani, Dr. Angela Ziegler, Lena, Jesse, and Hanzo. Fareeha smiled and led the party out of the hallway and towards the drop ship.

Looking at his date, Jesse straightened his back and extended his elbow towards Hanzo. “Shall we?” He asked.

Hanzo looped his hand through Jesse’s arm and beamed up at the gunslinger. “We shall.”


	2. Home for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse waits for Hanzo to arrive for the holidays in the company of Lena and Emily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Peapod McHanzo Week Day 7 - Home for the Holidays

London at Christmas was beautiful.

The snowflakes acted almost like tiny mirrors, reflecting the lights of the shops and making the city glow. Families walked the streets, arms full of brightly wrapped gifts as they headed for various parties. Everyone was happy and smiling, sending wishes of “Merry Christmas!” to the people that they interacted with as they rushed to get back indoors to the company of loved ones.

Emily smiled over her shoulder, relishing in the sound of her girlfriend’s laughter ringing off of the walls of their flat. She’d always thought that what Lena did was amazing, but that didn’t keep her from worrying. The jobs of the Overwatch agents were dangerous and Emily rejoiced every time that Lena was able to call her and prove that she was alright.

Now, with Lena safe back at the flat, Emily was the happiest that she could be.

The second voice that she heard from the kitchen was deep with an American southern drawl. He’d arrived with Lena on the transport, quiet and polite, all “yes, ma’am”s and “no, ma’am”s. Lena had introduced the tall man as Jesse McCree.

_ “He’s waiting for his friend, another agent of Overwatch,” Lena said, following Jesse away from the drop ship. She had told McCree to go ahead and she and Emily had walked behind so that they could talk. Grabbing Emily’s hand, she giggled and leaned closer in conspiracy. “More than just a friend, if you ask me, love. Poor thing’s got it bad.” _

Filling three cups with hot chocolate, Emily turned back towards their living room and saw Lena running towards her to help carry them. Her heart leapt again at the sight of her girlfriend in their flat. McCree wasn’t the only one who had  _it_  bad.

“Here, Emily. Let me help. I’ll take two of those.” Emily passed her two steaming mugs, one for Lena and one for McCree, and picked up her own before they both moved into the living room.

A smile broke out across McCree’s visage as Lena passed him a mug. “Thank ya kindly.” He hummed in pleasure as he took a sip. “Can’t remember the last time I had one o’ these.”

“Probably the last time you had Christmas with Overwatch,” Lena chimed, taking a seat on the couch with Emily. They sat close, knees brushing as they curled their legs up onto the cushions. Jesse took a seat on the chair across from them, crossing his ankle over his knee as he relaxed.

“You’re probably right,” he nodded.

“So,” Emily started, glancing between them with curiosity. “Who’s this other agent we’re waiting for?”

Jesse literally perked up, causing Lena to shoot a glance of mirth at Emily as they watched the poor man. “His name’s Hanzo. He’s a little firecracker. Got this gorgeous tattoo of a dragon down his arm and eyes the color of whiskey.”

Lena and Emily had to suppress their giggles as Jesse told Emily about Hanzo. He spoke for a solid minute about Hanzo: what he looked like, what he smelled like, what were his favorite types of alcohol and tea, what was his favorite food, what movie he liked best, etc. For a whole minute, he never mentioned what the other man did for Overwatch. Finally, Lena giggled, “He’s an archer, and a good one! He’s helped us a lot! Genji’s his brother.” Emily had seen photos from the days before the fall of Genji and that gave her a touchstone for this newcomer.

“Wonderful!” Emily smiled. “When is he supposed to arrive?”

Jesse’s smile faltered as he glanced at the clock. “He was supposed t’arrive about an hour ago. He said he was going to be late, since he had one late mission to take care of, but it should be over by now.”

Lena immediately caught onto his worry. “Don’t worry, love. I’m sure he’s fine.”

McCree nodded as he raked his fingers through his hair. “I’m sure you’re right, but, sometimes, I dunno, I can’t help but worry. I hate it when I’m not on a mission with ‘im.”

Emily and Lena met eyes again, Emily shooting a look as if to say,  _Poor boy really does have it bad._

A knock on the door made them all jump and stand. Lena set her mug on the table and practically skipped to the door. Emily watched McCree put his mug down as well and wait with his hands shoved in his pockets. His features once more brightened when a deep, accented voice echoed from the front and slowly moved closer, accompanied by the bell like tingling of Lena’s laughter.

“I apologize for my tardiness, but I-.”

“Hanzo!” Jesse interrupted as Hanzo rounded the corner of the living room. Lena held a pastry box in her hands and a small cake, that looked to be covered in strawberries, could be seen through the box’s window. Emily watched as Hanzo slightly jumped at the noise but immediately relaxed upon seeing who had spoken. His appearance was accurate to what Jesse had related, although a little romanticized. The taller cowboy crossed the space in two steps and picked the shorter man up in a tight hug, gripping him to his chest. They held the contact for a moment and Emily smiled at the way that Hanzo closed his eyes and buried his nose in the collar Jesse’s shirt. The two broke apart after another second and Lena moved up beside Emily to take her hand, the room once more filling the chimes of laughter and conversation. That Christmas, Emily couldn’t help but feel that everyone had  _it_  bad.   


End file.
